


Of Rain and Lemons

by xspike4evax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna surprises Harry during a walk on the beach at Shell Cottage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rain and Lemons

The wind was high and biting, it burnt Harry's cheeks as he walked along the coastline by Shell Cottage, his hands thrust deep into his pockets and his head lowered against the onslaught of the wind. He was a lone, solitary figure, dark against the sand as he walked and Luna's heart went out to him.

Sitting in the bedroom window of Shell Cottage Luna Lovegood observed Harry Potter from a distance, he was merely a splodge on the landscape but she knew he held the weight of the world on his shoulders, a weight that was too heavy a burden for him to bare.

Pulling on a hat and coat she had borrowed from Fleur, Luna left the house and skipped down the cliff path to the beach, her hair bouncing on her shoulders. The sand was wet and dark, she left footprints behind as she made her way to Harry and Luna amused herself by skipping and jumping over the sand and looking back over her shoulder to observe the effect of her footprints.

She didn't call out to him but Harry had clearly seen her approaching because he stopped and waited for her. Luna took that as a good sign, he must want some company if he was willing to wait for her.

"Hi," she smiled at him, leaping to a stop just in front of him.

Harry automatically took a step backwards afraid she was going to land on his feet. 'Hello, Luna."

Her smile faded at the dull and dismal greeting, she eyed him for a moment before reaching out and patting his shoulder lightly. "I am sorry about Dobby."

Harry looked away from her across the sea, he ruffled his already untidy hair. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"Dobby chose to go and help you, Harry. Nobody made him do anything, he was a free elf, you did that. You freed him."

"People have a habit of dying around me," Harry said stiffly.

Luna didn't answer immediately. When she did she laced her arm through his and propelled him forward. "People always have a habit of dying during a war, it's a risk they taking willingly and gladly when they're fighting for what they believe in, for what is right. People believe in you Harry, it's a powerful thing; belief, it can be mistreated and misplaced; but in your case it's neither of those things. People aren't dying for you, Harry, they're dying trying to help you. There's a big difference."

"I wish people didn't have to die," he said softly.

"Everyone dies," Luna replied airily. "We're born to die, Harry that's just the way it is."

Harry had to admit he hadn't looked at it that way before, but he supposed she was right. Everyone did die eventually, no-one lived forever they weren't meant to. He felt a little bit better, but not much.

"Hermione doesn't sleep very much," Luna informed him conversationally

Harry blinked, he had forgotten that Luna was prone to quick subject changes. "Doesn't she?"

Luna shook her head, her hair flying into her face. "I think she's worried about you."

"I'm fine." It came out terser than Harry meant it to but Luna didn't take offense, that was one of the things Harry liked about her, she never took offense, never lost her temper and he wished he could have at least a little of her calmness and optimism.

"You're sleeping alright then? I hear Ron through the wall so I know he does, but I never hear you snoring." She looked at him curiously after that statement, as though she found his lack of snoring fascinating.

"Sure I'm sleeping alright, I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know?"

Luna laughed loudly. "Oh Harry, you're life isn't falling apart and it isn't ending, you're doing what has to be done, what was mapped out for you since you were born. You have a destiny to fulfil and I know that must be hard for you but no-one ever said life was easy."

Harry kicked at the sand while he walked, little brown specks flicking up and arcing through the air before them. The sand was dark, the sky was dark, the sea was dark, his mood was dark. All he wanted was for someone to come and help him, someone older and wiser to point him in the right direction and tell him what to do.

Horocrux or Hallows. Reality or fiction. Kill or be killed.

Life, at least his life, was never simple. He wished again he could be more like Luna. She had an unwavering faith that everything would turn out alright in the end but he didn't. Even if it did, how many people had to die for it?

They reached the rocks at the far end of the beach and Luna released his arm to climb up them. She stood atop the rocks with her arms out to her sides and her head thrown back, her hair danced and swirled in the wind and she laughed joyously. "Come and try it, Harry. It's like the wind takes all your problems away."

Harry couldn't help smiling at her. He climbed up beside her and copied her stance. It was strange, but in that moment he did feel freer, lighter, and he was glad of it, even if it only lasted for that moment.

He was brought back to reality when Luna's cold finger wrapped around his and squeezed lightly. "A will finds a way, Harry."

She wasn't just saying it, she was making him a promise, Harry could feel it deep inside him. He trusted it; Luna would be someone who would always keep her promises.

Harry blinked in surprise, his arms were suddenly full of Luna Lovegood and she was hugging him fiercely. She smelt of rain and lemons and Harry felt something inside him stir. And then, without any warning at all, Luna pressed her lips to his. Her lips were cold and the kiss was fleeting, but it burnt into Harry's mind like a branding iron.

There was silence between them as her dreamy gaze met his startled one. He swallowed and blinked rapidly behind his glasses, he had no idea what to say to her. His brain scrambled to think of something to say, something cool or suave would be good, but nothing came to mind. Harry was forced to face the fact that he was neither of those things.

"Hey, Harry! Are you listening to me!"

The voice did not belong to Luna and he turned in surprise to find Dean Thomas standing a respectful distance away with a knowing smirk on his face. Harry flushed.

"What?" he demanded crossly.

"I said that dinner is ready, Fleur sent me to get you both." Dean turned away chuckling to himself. "Come and get it!"

"I do hope she's made pudding too," Luna said airily. She took his hand again and jumped off the rocks pulling him with her.

The moment had passed, whatever he could have said now no longer needed to be said and Harry wondered if Luna had ever meant for him to say anything. He had no idea why she had kissed him and Harry felt that he didn't want to know. It was enough for him that she had been there when he needed her, he certainly didn't need to make his life any more complicated than it already was.

"Yes," Harry muttered to himself. "I much prefer to be asleep these day."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know?- Ernest Hemingway  
> 'A will finds a way' -Orison Swett Marden


End file.
